


Trigger Happy

by rw_eaden



Series: Peacemaker 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad gun safety, Castiel/Jimmy mentioned, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fear Play, Gunplay, Impact Play, Implied Winjimstiel, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pistol-Whipping, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Jimmy Novak, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Perhaps Jimmy is in for a little more than he bargained for now that Sam's decided to collect on his half of their sex game deal.





	Trigger Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> Written for Kinktober day 10: gunplay
> 
> This is part of my winjimstiel serial killer 'verse. It's currently out of order, as per kinktober. I will go back and fix it after the month is up. 
> 
> Usual disclaimer about how I'm not my characters and that these characters do dangerous and stupid things that should not be acted out in real life (like, you really shouldn't hold a possibly loaded gun to anyone's head). 
> 
> This work is for my dear friend, outoftheashes, who is not only a wonderful bean, but also a great bad influence on me.

Sam’s fingers tightened around Jimmy’s neck as he gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing against Sam’s palm. 

“You’re going to do exactly what I tell you, do you understand?” Sam asked. 

Jimmy nodded, biting his lip. He tried not to let his eyes trail down to the gun in Sam’s left hand, but they did anyway. 

“If you’re a good boy I won’t have to use it,” Sam said, “is that clear?” 

Jimmy nodded again, though this time the butt of the gun collided with his cheek. “Fuck,” he groaned. 

“I said,” Sam tightened his hand around Jimmy’s throat, shoving him more firmly against the wall, “is that clear?” 

“Yes,” Jimmy gasped, “yes, sir.” His lungs were already burning and the tears in his eyes were making everything blur together in a watery mess. 

Sam let go of his throat and Jimmy gasped, pulling in harsh gulps of air. His heart was racing and the room around him was starting to spin. He stumbled a bit as Sam stepped back and shoved him to his knees. Jimmy caught himself with his hands as Sam hovered above him.

Sam undid his belt and pants before grabbing Jimmy by the scruff of the neck and shoving Jimmy’s face into his crotch. Jimmy groaned, breathing in Sam’s musky scent. He took to nuzzling his nose against the outline of Sam’s hardening cock, breathing hot against it as he went. Jimmy mouthed at Sam’s swelling cock, leaving wet marks against the fabric. He sucked at the head once he reached it, pulling it into his mouth, cotton and all. He took at much as he could into his mouth, but the elastic made it difficult and he had to back off after an inch or so. Still, he continued to suck and drool on Sam’s cock. 

Sam held him down by the scruff of his neck, the head of his dick all Jimmy could get past his lips. Jimmy teased at what he could guess was the slit through the wet underwear. Sam thrust his hips, knocking Jimmy off balance and gagging him. Sam chuckled. 

“You’d think you never had a dick in your mouth with the way you act,” Sam said. 

“Well, it’s a little hard with the - “ 

Sam jerked Jimmy’s head backward, making him hiss. “Did I tell you you could speak?” Sam asked. 

“No.” 

“No what?” 

“No, sir,” Jimmy hissed through his teeth. 

Sam released his head, stepping back, then frowning. “How Cas was ever able to train you, I’ll never understand.” He clucked his tongue raising the gun. “It’s a damn shame, really.” He pulled back the hammer. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” Jimmy asked, scrambling backward on the threadbare carpet. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to say anything?” Sam asked. His voice was even as he stalked forward with his gun in Jimmy’s face. 

“Seriously, Sam, what are you doing?” Jimmy’s voice squeaked as his feet hit the wall behind him. 

Sam pressed the barrel of the gun to Jimmy’s forehead. Jimmy gulped. “Is it loaded?” Jimmy whispered. The cold metal left his skin, and for a moment Jimmy sighed in relief. Then the butt of the gun collided with his other cheek. He cried out, covering his face with his hand. God, that was a good hit. Probably split his cheek open. Sure enough, when he pulled his hand away there was blood on his fingers. 

“Don’t say another word. Are we clear?” Sam asked. He stood up straight, all six foot something of intimidating asshole looming over him with a sick little smile on his lips. He really was terrifying when he got in one of his moods. He could be a nice guy, or as nice as anyone who murdered people for a living could be, but every once in a while Jimmy was reminded of just how cold he could be. Apparently, Sam looming over him with a gun and a smile was one of those times. 

Jimmy nodded. He kept his hands on his knees to keep them from shaking. 

Sam brought the gun back, pressing the barrel to Jimmy’s lips. “Open,” he said. Jimmy did.  

He nearly pulled away when it slid against his tongue, but kept still. His mouth watered against the awful tang of metal but he kept his eyes on Sam. He was still smiling that slick smile Jimmy had never had the misfortune of having directed at him. He’d seen it enough, though. It was that wicked look Sam got when their targets started begging. If there had been any question as to whether or not Sam got off on the power of having someone else’s life in his hands, there wasn’t now. Jimmy barely resisted the shudder that tingled down his spine and settled in his crotch. In spite of all else, his dick was interested. 

“Now,” Sam said, “be a good boy and suck.” 

Jimmy closed his lips around the barrel, sucking on it as Sam slid it further in until his lips touched the trigger guard and the sight was brushing the back of his throat. 

“That’s it,” Sam said, “like you’re sucking a cock.” Jimmy slid off the gun at the same time Sam pulled it back, building a slow rhythm as Jimmy got used to the feeling against his tongue. He was drooling a little too much, but he didn’t dare move his hand to try and wipe the spit from his chin. He just kept his eyes locked on Sam and kept his movements even.

Above him, Sam’s smile faltered as he licked his lips. His breath came out a little more ragged, and his eyes seemed unfocused in that way that could only mean arousal. He was also palming his cock, which was still trapped behind his underwear. 

Sam pulled the gun away one final time and stopped Jimmy from following with a hand on his arm. Jimmy bit his lip and waited as Sam dropped his pants and underwear, pulling his cock out and stroking. He brushed the tip of his cock against Jimmy’s lips and chin, smearing pre-come as he went. 

“Open,” Sam said, slipping his dick past Jimmy’s lips. He ran his hand through Jimmy’s hair, jerking his head upwards so he couldn’t look anywhere but the ceiling. Sam thrust his hips, his dick sliding across Jimmy’s tongue and nudging at the back of his throat. Jimmy gagged. 

Sam pulled his hard harder, making him groan. “Just relax,” Sam said, “just sit there and take it. Good boys don’t react.” There was laughter in his voice and Jimmy barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to Sam to turn his own words against him. 

Sam’s next slide was more forceful, and Jimmy sputtered around his cock. He breathed in through his nose as Sam gave a few more shallow thrusts, willing himself to relax his throat enough to let Sam slide down. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. He was still very much away for the gun Sam had in his other hand. Or, he assumed Sam was still holding it. He hadn’t heard it drop and he couldn’t see it. 

Jimmy concentrated on his breathing, pulling air in through his nose slow and deep in the moments that Sam’s cock wasn’t down his throat. The musky taste of pre-come slid across his tongue and Jimmy longed to swallow. As it was he was drooling all over himself. Jimmy rolled his eyes. That must be an attractive sight. 

Sam grunted above him, his fists gripping tighter in Jimmy’s hair and sending pinpricks of pain and pleasure through his skull and down his spine. Jimmy wanted to hiss, but he couldn’t do more than sputter. He could slide his hands up Sam’s legs, resting one on his thigh while the other edged towards his balls. He cupped them in his palm, rolling the smooth sack in his hand, letting his long fingers slide back to the soft flesh between Sam’s legs. 

“Fuck,” Sam groaned, rocking forward harder. Jimmy redoubled his efforts, pressing the tips of his fingers hard to where he thought Sam’s prostate was while rolling Sam’s balls in his palm. 

“Shit,” Sam laughed. He moaned louder, his thighs started to quiver under Jimmy’s hand. His breath was more grunt and groan than anything else before he thrust in one more time, holding Jimmy tight as he buried himself down his throat. Jimmy held his breath waiting for Sam’s release. He wasn’t coming. Jimmy swallowed on reflex, but all Sam did was moan. 

He couldn’t breathe, not with Sam down his throat, and he couldn’t help the fact that he panicked. He pushed at Sam’s thighs, trying to pull himself off Sam’s cock, but Sam kept him steady. Sam didn’t let go until Jimmy’s lungs were screaming for air. 

Jimmy sputtered, gasping and spitting when Sam finally let go and pulled out. “You - fucking - jackass,” Jimmy huffed, hands on his thighs as he caught his breath, “warn me next time!” 

Sam pulled Jimmy up by his chin and held him there. “Nah. I liked it when you panic,” he said. 

“You’re one sick fucker.” 

“Takes one to know one.” Sam let go of Jimmy and began stroking his own cock. “Stay right there,” Sam said. He was still holding the goddamn gun, but it was at least pointed at the floor. Sam threw his head back, biting his lips. He was close. Jimmy shut his eyes. 

The second Sam came he let out a deep groan, and Jimmy braced himself for the splash of warm come across his cheek. He flinched a little when it hit his face, but for the most part, he stayed still. He opened his eyes, catching come on his cheekbone out of the corner of his eye. Sam had moved from directly in front of him to the corner of one of the motel beds, laying half on his back with his feet still on the floor. His softening cock was still out for everyone to see. Jimmy snorted. 

“Your face okay?” Sam asked, lolling his head to the side. 

Jimmy flexed his jaw, rubbing at the warmth of a blossoming bruise on his one clean cheek. “Fuck. You got me good.” 

Sam huffed a laugh. “You don’t listen.” 

“Oh fuck you, Sam.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, picking up a spare shirt from the floor and wiping his cheek. It was probably Dean’s but oh well, that’s what he gets for leaving his shit on the floor. 

“You already did. Hence what just happened,” Sam said, waiving between the two of them with the gun. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Well, Sam did say get him back. He really should have asked for clarification. “And could you put that goddamn thing down please?” 

Sam rolled his eyes and set the gun on the bed. Jimmy sighed, pulling himself up on his feet. His knees popped. Great. He was gonna be sore for a while. “By the way,” Jimmy said, making his way to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower to relax his muscles and take care of his fear boner, “that thing wasn’t loaded, was it?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me very happy.


End file.
